


Exploring Love

by SlyviaFlorse



Category: QAQ - Fandom
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-09-02 02:35:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20268616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlyviaFlorse/pseuds/SlyviaFlorse
Summary: Zoe's first experience as a porn actor





	1. Chapter 1

在那天来临之前，Zoe死也不会想到自己有一天会步入porn拍摄片场。

但现实就是喜欢开玩笑，所有的故事都要从一个风和日丽的大晴天讲起。

那个时候，Zoe趴在床上，开最冷的空调，盖最厚的被子在看porn。

她倒不是很喜欢看那些千篇一律的在一男一女床上打架，而是喜欢看各种play，什么肛交，多p，道具，sm，那样才是真正的porn！

刚在首页看到著名另类性癖演员Anthony终于有新片！！她激动的不能自已，Anthony是Zoe最爱看的porn片男主，他的片，刺激程度可以说他当第二，网上没人敢当第一。

小小的光标移到那个被皮带吊捆着眼睛被黑布蒙着的女人图片上时，突然，房间的门被猛的撞开了，是她的邻居Darcy和Elise，Zoe被吓坏了，立马扣上了电脑。

“干....干嘛？”她颤抖着，生怕两人刚刚不小心看到了些什么，也怕刚刚不小心点到了什么键开始放片，想一想，一个女人的叫床声回荡在三个人之间，那得有多尴尬。

“我们去吃饭的，问你要不要我们带一份菜。”，Elise狐疑的看了Zoe的大棉被，“你疯了，开这么冷盖棉被？”

“呵，女人，你不懂。”，看Elise的表情自己应该是没被抓到看porn的，Zoe松了口气，“你们吃啥帮我带份就行，谢了。”

门被哐的关拢，Zoe小心翼翼把电脑盖子掀开，但是屏幕并不是刚刚那个被捆女人的放大图，题目也不是Anthony常用的开头。

｛与Bucky一起在旅店｝

Zoe皱了皱眉头，Bucky？新人演员？封面上的男人头发略长，上身赤裸，胸肌很大，上手臂的肌肉线条十分分明，6块腹肌，眼帘垂着，最酷的不是他的肌肉！！他居然有一条金属臂！！

‘‘OMG！！’’，Zoe激动的从床上弹起来，这个男人无论是脸还是身材都像是长在了她的审美上，，她又蹦又跳，从抽屉里摸出了耳机挂上，摁下播放按键，小光标转了几圈，便开始播放视频。

先出现的是一个女人，几缕金发搭在波涛汹涌的巨乳上，Zoe知道她，经常出现在网站首页上挂着，她看过这个女人的几部作品，过于千篇一律，姿势也就千篇一律那几种，老实说，她的叫床声也假，高潮总是像装出来的。Zoe不喜欢看她。

要换作平常看见这女人，Zoe立马点红叉叉逃跑，可是这次不一样，女人双手被在背后捆着，眼睛蒙着块黑布，嘴唇红艳艳的，躺在洁白的大床上，呼吸剧烈。

只看着名为Bucky的男人拿了一瓶红酒，拧开时发出’啵’的一声，随后一股脑倒在了女人的身上，Zoe不由得屏住了呼吸，画面中女人洁白的肌肤与玫粉的红酒形成鲜明对比，女人尖叫了一下，身下的被褥也被红酒染色了。

真 他 妈 欲 啊！

这个Bucky一定很懂女人心我靠，Zoe暂停从全屏中退出来，点了个关注。

他并没有急着去舔女人身上的红酒，而是用金属的食指在女人的胸部划过，能明显看出她轻轻颤抖了下，口中开始娇吟，几天不见她假叫的技术变好了？但Zoe并不想关注她，只是死死的盯着坐在旁边一脸玩味的Bucky，手指带过酒液在身体上游走，或重或轻的在揉捏，女人的皮肤很细嫩，微微一掐就是一道红印。

不由自主的，Zoe摸向自己的蕾丝内裤，档布已经湿了，干脆把它脱了下来，甩在一边，左手食指和大拇指捏起阴蒂，她舒服的眯起了眼睛，慢慢的揉着，右手学着视频里男人的手法在抚摸自己。

男人的手从锁骨到乳沟划过平坦的小腹，探进了秘密花园。

镜头切了一个画面，大概变成男人拿着了，他用右手拿着相机，女人的私处无码的展现在面前，粉嫩嫩的，他左手扒开肥厚的阴唇，伸出中指插了进去，女人的呼吸开始变的急促，还欲求不满的哼唧了两声。

Zoe也用右手的中指插入，但是手没有男的的那样粗，还是有点空虚的感觉，她摸到自己最敏感的软肉，开始在那里剐蹭。

Bucky也好像摸到了女人的g点，开始猛烈的刺激，女人的水出了很多，Zoe也是，肚子发出咕叽咕叽的声音。

“想要被艹吗？”，他第一次出声了，声音很低有点糯，随后开始笑起来，Zoe加快了剐蹭的速度，大脑皮层开始发麻，Zoe仰起头，身体绷的直直的，脑袋一片空白，不由自主的用牙齿轻咬舌头，她高潮的时候总是喜欢咬着舌头，双腿腿不由自主的夹紧。

视频里的男人

“嗯？舒服吗？”，电脑播放着男人挑逗的话语，Zoe呜的一声呻吟出声，她高潮了。

Zoe剧烈的开始喘息，她这才发现视频里的女人也高潮了，喘着粗气，不像是以前那样假装出来的。

porn随着女人无力造作的呻吟结束了，她合上了电脑，掀开原本盖着的被子，去洗澡间洗了个淋浴。

Bucky，Bucky，Bucky，Zoe默念这个名字，想起他的低沉的声音和精湛的技巧。

我他妈一定要和他干一发！

微凉的水淋在脑顶，Zoe脑海中又浮现那个男人。

她推开浴室的玻璃门，随手抓了件长t套在身上，头发湿漉漉的滴着水，不一会长t的背后湿了一片。

她走到客厅，发现Darcy和Elise已经回房间里，打包好的饭菜搁在实木桌上，塑料盖上有雾珠，Zoe打开饭盒随便扒了几口。

她开始在网上搜索这个新人演员的信息，最终只找到一个不久前注册的账号，头像是他那张porn的封面，粉丝寥寥无几，关注是一些pornhub的演员，Zoe倒是能叫出几位的名字，Anthony、Thor、Banner、Erik和范达尔。

账号空荡荡的，仅发布了一条动态，那是一个链接，好奇心趋势着Zoe点开，迎面是一个表格。

开头标着【学业自助项目】。

Zoe有点懵，滑动鼠标看到下面的说明，大概意思就是按你心情，爱好拍porn，然后资助你完成学业。

well，Zoe就读的是生物系，可以说实验费用真的让她压力有点大，一看资助金额几乎可以包掉她一个学期的实验费，不由得小心脏砰砰的跳。

天下有这么好的馅饼？

Zoe点开填表的信息，第一页是正常身高体重三围，第二页是.....GPA？学程规划？论文？？？？

Zoe别的不说，成绩挺好，就读的大学也是不错的，但还没咋规划过学程，不得不说它搞的还挺严格的。

勉勉强强填完表格，Zoe寻思着表格还有点空荡，便把之前得过的什么大奖小奖都给填了上去，她摁下‘‘Send’’键，摸了摸自己的领口，腿一蹬，坐着椅子滑了会，一跳扎进柔软的床里。

心跳嘣嘣跳的像打鼓似的，Zoe感觉自己血管都在颤，她手还是有点抖，不知道自己能不能被选中。

唉，听天由命吧，她阖上眼，不再去想表格的事，闷头睡了过去。

第4天的早晨，Zoe是被手机铃声吵醒的，她迷迷糊糊抓起手机摁下绿键，对面传来的是一个陌生女人的声音。

“嗨，您好，请问是Zoe•May•Florse小姐吗？对于您前几天的表格.......”

Zoe瞬间就吓醒了，没想到回复来的这么快。

巴拉巴拉的和对方扯了很多，因为是定制porn，所以对方问了问是否有啥癖好什么的。

“那么请问您是偏向s还是m？”

Zoe舔了舔有点干裂的唇，嗓子有点哑。

“m吧，其实我都可以，偏m，但是太刺激的那种不能接受，比如Anthony那种的。”，Zoe脸不红心不跳的撒了谎，其实她是个纯s，但是她查了查参与定制的人员，Bucky和Anthony是唯二的在sm区的。

“话说我可以遮脸吗？拍摄的时候，我的信息是不会给对方知道的吧，我不希望以后被认出来，也不需要去弄约会什么的。”

Zoe尽量让自己听起来像个不想与porn拍摄扯上任何关系的女大学生，只想快点拿钱的那种。

“小姐您放心，这里的信息不会外泄，就连与您合作的porn男演员也不知道。”

“哦，我明白了，谢谢你。”

Zoe挂断了电话，哼着歌开始洗漱自己，冰凉的水拍在脸上，她取下挂在脖子上的毛巾擦了擦脸。

镜中的女孩的金发湿漉漉的，额头上还有点水渍，嘴角的笑容怎么也压不下去。

她从衣柜的角落摸出一把小钥匙，找到橱柜里的一块凸起，摸出盖在那的木块后，里面是一个锁眼。

拧开后里面的东西若是让Darcy和Elise看见，肯定会羞红了脸，结结巴巴说不出话来。

我猜你们都知道是什么类型的东西了，那就在这里稍稍透露一下，一套蕾丝内衣和一些重口味喜欢的东西。

Zoe拿出里面的东西放进包里，嘴里换了个调调。

这歌挺不错的，她想。

Zoe拉了拉脸上的面具，是蕾丝制的蝴蝶样式，把大部分都面庞遮住了，只露出一双橄榄绿色的眼睛。

她站在门口，心脏跳个不停，像是要从胸腔里跳出来似的，在嗓子眼蹦哒个不停。

她从包里掏出镜子，理了理两鬓的头发，叩了叩门。

“来了，请等一下。”即使隔着门，Zoe也能听出是Bucky的声音。

随着门缝缓缓拉大，一个湿漉漉的脑袋探出来，Zoe不由得屏住呼吸，眼前的男人只裹着一块浴巾，结实的肌肉上还淌着水，头发上还有少许泡沫，应该是刚刚在洗澡，听见敲门声裹着个浴巾就出来了。

Zoe真的要骂粗口了，卧槽！这他妈的也太好看一人了！

“嗨，你一定是Zoe吧。”，他将门上的防盗锁拉开，高跟鞋踏在瓷砖上发出清脆的声音，Zoe看了看房间里，两个架着三脚架的摄像机对着床，浴室里的水还没关，发出哗啦啦的水声，床头柜上放着些常见的情趣用品。

“不好意思，我澡还没洗完，我没想到你来的这么早。”

他挠了挠头发，头上的水珠随着他的动作落在地上垫的毯子，Bucky让Zoe坐在床上，自己进了浴室去把澡洗完。

当Bucky出来时，发现Zoe已经脱好在床上玩手机了，一个深v到下胸的黑色吊带裙，胸口一块白色蕾丝布料，胸沟若隐若现。

Bucky不由自主舔了舔唇，她的身材是真的没得挑，腰细腿长，一双橄榄绿的眼睛里在昏暗的灯光下加深了颜色。

“所以，现在开拍吗？我在家洗好澡来的。”

“嗯....那个要不要先设定一下安全词？”，他开始调试两台摄像机，画面的小红点不停的闪烁，示意已经开始摄像了，“软糖？曲奇饼干？”

“well，我更喜欢"谢谢招待"。”Zoe抿抿艳色的唇，把手机丢在一遍，张开了怀抱，“来吧。”

Bucky挺喜欢Zoe这种性格的，不扭扭捏捏的，上来就是干，他笑着爬上了床，把Zoe压在身下，亲了亲她的细嫩的锁骨，吸出几个红印。

“等一下，”，Zoe突然推了推Bucky的胸膛，翻身下床从包里翻出了一条手铐，跟普通的不太一样，有三个铐“我们能玩这个吗？”

Bucky有点惊讶，随即马上反应过来：“哦.....好。'”

Zoe翻身上床后直接堵上了他的唇，柔软的舌头撬开他的牙关，Bucky也立马反应过来，开始互相纠缠，Zoe来之前吃了块酒心巧克力，微苦的巧克力味在两人嘴里蔓延开来。

Zoe吻技不错，手速也是，当她的唇离开时，Bucky这才发现自己的双手被铐在了床头上，他就说为什么亲着亲着她摸自己手干嘛，他还以为是在调情。

这副铐子三个铐之间的距离很短，他挣了一下，便放弃了，因为他看见上面的字样印着瓦坎达出品，一看就是加了振金的。

Zoe坐在Bucky的腹肌上，双手捧着他的脸蛋亲了亲，胡子刮的很干净，没有扎扎的感觉，他的皮肤很嫩，Zoe不由得蹭蹭他的脸。

“抱歉骗了你，其实我是个s。”

Zoe柔软的嘴唇从他的脖子一路往下吻，路过两块胸肌，便开始向右偏移，叼起Bucky左胸的一点红缨，用舌头勾勒他的形状，她的手也没闲着，从身后背过去抚摸他已经半硬的柱身。

Bucky忍着呻吟的欲望，声音带着沙哑：“好女孩，帮我解开好吗？”

Zoe是那么简单被诱惑的人吗？？当然不是，无可否认，现在的Bucky真是要多性感有多性感，Zoe眯着眼睛亲了亲Bucky咬的发红的嘴巴，他可真是可爱。

她假装伸手去摸镣铐，但是却顺着他的手臂，他的肩头，摸上了他的脖颈，用大拇指在那块凸起明显的锁骨上摩擦，戏谑的笑了笑：“你真的很适合当m，试一次不会亏，我技术很好。”

Bucky看到她开始摸向手铐时还带着侥幸，以为她真的要解开，当她的手越滑越下，他的耳朵越来越烫人——实话说，被她掐着脖子真的很爽，被铐着也是，但从来没当过m，心里还是有点抵抗的。

Bucky逐渐在接受，这是个好现象，对于Zoe来说，其实Bucky要是执意要拆手铐，Zoe也会帮他拆下来的，她并不是喜欢强迫的人。

Zoe俯下身，在他耳朵旁边吹气：“乖孩子。”

她从枕头下面摸出一根大概7cm长的小铁棍，尾部有两个圆环的形状，也不知道啥时候藏在枕头下面的，挤了点桌子上放的润滑油在手心，抹在那根小棍子上，开始撸动，当整根棍子亮晶晶的时候，她满意的向后挪了挪屁股，下体抵住他硬的不像话的棍子。

“嗯？很硬嘛。”她故意用屁股蹭了蹭小兄弟，Bucky的呼吸明显滞了一下。

她拽下Bucky的平角内裤，坚挺一下子弹出来，是玫红色，很漂亮的色泽，她含住龟头顶端，老实说Bucky那里有点大 为了避免牙齿磕到他，嘴巴必须用力张开，舌头像舔棒棒糖一样在顶端打转转，舌头一碰一碰的刺激马眼。

抽出来的时候，牙齿还是无可避免的磕了一下，Bucky哆嗦了一下，嘴里不自觉的小声嗯了一下。他半眯着眼睛，看起来挺享受的样子，Zoe坏心眼用尖尖的虎牙磕了磕马眼，Bucky的大腿颤了颤。

Zoe将铁棍抵在马眼上，这下Bucky终于知道她要干嘛了，他想挣扎，铁臂与镣铐撞的哐哐响，但没动两下就被Zoe死死抓住命门，不得不说她的手像是有魔力，这种情况下Bucky仍感到快意。

“放心，这个是最小号的，就怕你没试过。”

铁棍慢慢没进坚挺，他的脸色由红转白，过程说不出很痛苦，但是也不是很好受。

终于插进去了，Bucky长叹一大口气，胸膛剧烈起伏，他的身上出了不少汗，Zoe拿了条毛巾给他擦了擦头上的汗，以免流到眼睛里。

她安慰性的亲了亲涨的有点发紫的小老二，拿起床头柜上摆着的震动棒，调到最大档，放到顶端的铁圈上，震动棒带动铁棍，在尿道里不停刺激，强烈的快感顺着密集的神经系统袭上中枢神经，Bucky开始哑着嗓子呻吟，画面要多劲爆有多劲爆。

他想射，但是出口被堵住了，他弓起身子，生理眼泪在眼眶里打转：“拜托，让我射好不好。”

“如你所愿，乖孩子。”

食指与中指伸进铁圈，猛地一拉，浊液尽数射在小腹以及床褥上。

Zoe用细舔着，帮他清理，味道咸咸的，倒是没什么异常的气味，舌头上的小颗粒摩擦肌肤，让他有点发痒。

Zoe抓了抓他的小老弟，居然还硬着，坏笑着扶起柱身，对准自己的花心缓缓坐了下去，她里面已经湿透了，像一潭春水似的，内壁的褶皱一紧一紧，她的腰肢轻颤，身子一软全部坐了下去。

Zoe知道自己的身子所有的敏感点，屁股挪了挪让龟头顶端刚好碰到那点软肉，她舒服的哼唧了一声，开始动了起来。

老实话，Bucky已经没力气动了，全身血液集中那一块，细细的感受着，他就那样看着Zoe的动作，金发搭在身后，胸前两只小白兔一跳一跳，肌肤泛着微红，他给吸出的几道吻痕就在那，看起来诱人极了。

她小声的呻吟着，身下小嘴吮吸着肉棒，不知道动了多久，Zoe又熟悉的感受到——她快高潮了，她环上Bucky的脖子，吻上他咬得血红的唇瓣，Zoe嘴巴上的口红蹭到了Bucky身体上的不少地方，尤其是嘴唇。

“你有想过……做m吗？嗯？”，她的身下还是在不停上下起伏，“告诉…我，你今天……哈……开心吗？”

“嗯……还好，如果你…解开我的手铐…的话…嗯…。”

“唔～”，她下身用力一绞，绚烂的烟花在脑海里炸开，Bucky也一同在最深处射了出来，Zoe趴在他的胸膛上颤抖着，内壁因高潮的余韵在收紧。

酒心巧克力的味道已经淡了，但是还是有股淡淡的甜味，他们互相交换津液，唇间拉出暧昧的银丝。

Bucky很累，迷迷糊糊间只感觉压在身上的重量消失了，浴室传来一会水声之后，悉悉索索的穿衣声在附近想起，手上的镣铐被扭开了。

“那么，我先走了，谢谢招待，玩得开心。”

这是Bucky入睡后，听到的最后一句话。


	2. Porn star

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zoe decides to meet Bucky again

上次拍的porn十分成功，不出几天，4位数的钱就打过来了，Zoe看着账上的一笔巨款，赶紧把自己的助学贷还了一半，顿时觉得浑身的酸痛都消失了。

哎呦喂，舒服，老娘爽！！

秉承着财迷的本质，Zoe又从床上爬到电脑桌，开始研究干下一票的可能性。

俗话说的好，有1就有2，有2就有345678，就像血细胞会分裂出新的个体，只不过Zoe的想法基因突变。

她想试试当个皮条客，给porn业专凑漂亮妹妹和俊俏弟弟拍，打造美型porn盛宴，不仅解了某些急需用钱人的燃眉之急，自己还能抽成，给pornhub上的用户更是送福利。

你问人源怎么来？要知道人以类聚，物以群分，美人身边从来不缺美人，何况Zoe的这个专业里有不少人都被沉甸甸的助学贷压的喘不过气，谁不想做来钱快用时少的？

好吧也不能这么说，毕竟某些人还是很持久的。

倒贴钱和美男美女做爱，这划算啊，Zoe心里小算盘打的啪啪的响，就差脸滚算盘了。

Zoe想着想着打开笔记本开始给自己的计划弄个雏形。

首先跟联谊一样，叫几对俊男靓女去一起玩一次，互相相中的交给公司那边去拍porn，一个都没相中的就排到下一场联谊，地点就选自己打工的地盘，老板会给拉客的员工奖金，加上自己在之后porn出来的利润里抽成，想想又是一笔客观的数目。

她拨打了项目善后人员的电话，说明了自己的目的，貌似这个人不是什么普通客服，立马联系了顶头上司，说之后就给Zoe回复。

不一会Tony的电话就打来了，Zoe吓了一大跳，也不知道为什么这么大公司的老板会屈尊跟她谈生意，她以为就随便哪个部门经理来处理的。

她语速很快，但是头头是道吐词清晰，轻快的像只自由的小麻雀，Zoe这一刻真的感谢自己多年来跟教授天天念叨各种学术名锻炼出来的能力，凭借着跟弹簧有的一拼的舌头给Tony各种利弊分析。

“cool，你很有商业头脑嘛，理工女。”，电话里穿来Tony的戏谑，“那就这样，一会发你合同。”

听筒里穿来嘟嘟的挂断音，Zoe拿着手机的手有点颤抖，兴奋程度不亚于实习菜鸟突然谈拢了一笔大单子。

想想以后自己不仅不用为助学贷发愁，说不定还能过上稍微滋润点的生活，她就不由得又蹦又跳，木板床也跟着嘎吱嘎吱的为她助兴。

她在空中一个蹬脚把自己摔在柔软的床上，砰砰的心跳比任何时候都要清楚，仿佛自己的骨骼与皮肤也挡不住这有力的声音，也许隔着厚厚的一层门都能听到。

我她妈就是个天才！！

—————————————————————————————————

Zoe的皮条客生意仿佛要起飞，1个月凑成了十几单生意，出来的porn播放率与好评率综合起来直逼porn界有名的金牌经纪人——海姆达尔。

其实Zoe的成功也有海姆达尔的助力，老实话，Zoe成功谈拢的大部分是漂亮美女，很少有男的愿意，而且大部分女孩对np的接受率并不乐观，Zoe就去联系了海姆达尔，在他那里挑人。

对，就是现在跟Zoe对着在西餐厅吃饭的这位西装猛男。

两杯相碰，玻璃杯里的朗姆酒晃了晃，明晃晃的刀有规律的上下移动，切割着上等牛肉。

“敬我们这月的业绩。”，海姆达尔仰头灌下杯里冰凉的液体，随即从冒着寒气的冰块里抽出那瓶朗姆酒又给自己倒了不少。

“话说你不准备拍porn了？”

Zoe正安静如鸡的嗦面，扒拉这着意面的筷子顿了顿。

“我觉得现在日子过得挺滋润，而且我挺刁的，和看不上的做简直分分钟进入不应期。”

“那你可算是祸害了我这的潜力股，拍拍屁股就走人。”

Zoe咬断意面，不由得惊讶的睁大眼睛。

“啥？我祸害谁了？”

“听说Bucky和你第一次下海被你拷床上了，做了次m，现在对别人s不起来了。”

他狐疑的看了看呆住了的Zoe。

“你不知道？”

“......哦....是....是吗？我还....不知道。”

Zoe有点愣：“不是说都没我信息的吗？你怎么知道是我？”

“还记得我之前给你介绍过的健身教练Steve吗？”

“他提供的信息，说是之前bucky和他一起买醉的时候说胡话，说过那个女生腰上有三个并排的痣，而你去健身老穿个运动背心就去了。”

damm it！！！被发现了艹

Zoe假装很淡定的继续嗦面，开始从海姆达尔嘴里打探消息。

“你没告诉他？”

他插起最后一块牛扒塞进嘴里，细细的咀嚼吞咽，拿起旁边的纸巾抹了抹嘴。

“还没有，我觉得还是不跟你闹翻的好，毕竟你带来的女孩们都是好姑娘，现在潜在的愿意拍porn的姑娘挺难找。”

他抬手看了看表：“那我就先回去了，还有点事要处理。”，随手抓起搭在扶手上的西服外套，又像是想起了什么，从口袋的包里掏出一张名片。

“他的名片，如果你想的话......”他在耳边比了个打电话的手势，然后穿上了上衣走了。

临走时还买了单。

Zoe快速嗦完面之后，整理了下衣服，提上自己的小挎包拔腿就跑，白色的小卡片就孤零零的放在桌上，高跟鞋根敲打瓷砖地板，她走了几步便停下，折回去把桌上的名片摸到自己包里。

———————————————————————————————  
Zoe有早上喝咖啡的习惯，她早早的起床洗漱之后，把隔壁还赖在床上的芙蕾雅拖了起来，两人一起去楼下心形草咖啡馆喝一杯。

“你是说，你第一次下海的男演员，被你从s掰到m了？”

芙蕾雅手里勺子搅动咖啡的速度原来越快，直到部分咖啡溅出杯子，她才察觉到自己有些失态。

“亲爱的，我第一次下海是你介绍的，你也清楚，我也把对方掰成了个m，人家现在还不是当m当的好好的。”

“这不一样，芙蕾雅，我是说....对我不一样。”

“emmm.......让我猜猜，你已经做好了决定对不对？”

芙蕾雅无奈的叹了口气，修长纤细的手抓上Zoe的手腕。

“做你想做的事，亲爱的，相信自己，你可是porn界拉皮条第一人。”

“所以什么时候帮我介绍下一单。”

Zoe微笑着看着芙蕾雅，缓缓伸出自己握成拳头的左手，不由得竖起来某一根最长的手指。

“f**k you ，芙蕾雅。”

Bucky对着还有点雾气的镜子整了整自己的衣领，镜中的自己带着一副黑框眼镜，西装整齐的没有褶皱，领带结的位置刚刚好，胡子刮的很干净，胸口的手帕也叠的整齐。

他有点黑眼圈，但这并不碍事。

老实说，他没怎么睡好，昨天他正在健身房里挥洒汗水，教练Don在旁边激情呐喊，为他加油鼓劲，两人练的兴头正高的时候，Bucky的电话响了。

Don识趣的去了厕所，屏幕上挂着一个陌生的号码，他皱着眉头摁下了绿键，手机里传来Zoe的声音。

“hi～请问是Barnes先生吗？”

那个声音他太熟悉了，昨晚他还在反反复复听了几十遍，Bucky承认有那么一瞬间自己想打开玻璃窗把手机丢出去，但事实却是他愣在原地，良久才接上一句话。

“hi，我是。”

他就愣在那里，也不知道这个声音叽里咕噜的在说些什么，脑子里只有空白一片，或许还有被人一拳打中脸所附赠的嗡嗡声，管他呢，反正他也记不清了。

他只是模模糊糊的听到“明晚” “8点” “xx餐厅”，几个简单的单词就能让他本就浑浑噩噩的脑袋像被摁进了抽水马桶。

挂断电话后他依然不敢相信，自己找了这么久的人，居然自己找上门来了。

他该哭还是该笑？但其实比起这个，Bucky认为另两个问题更有价值。

明天要穿哪套？头发要怎么梳更加帅气？


	3. Chapter 3

Bucky对着一块商场大楼的一块黑色玻璃理了理自己抹了发胶的中长发，他把严谨古板的西装换成了夹克，贝齿摩擦红润的双唇，手在光洁的下巴上蹭蹭，他总是感觉哪里不够完美，无论是额头的抬头纹，还是那缕老在乱飘的头发，亦或者是压的他鼻梁有点痛的黑框眼镜。

瞟了眼手上的表，离约定时间还有4分钟，他迈开步子，擦的锃亮的皮鞋踏在大理石花纹的瓷砖上，玻璃里有金属丝线花纹的门缓缓拉开，他四处张望，试图找到心目中的那个身影。

明明装潢和地段都是数一数二的，咖啡馆的人却不是很多，Bucky只看到一对老人相对而坐，柜台里咖啡师鼓捣着些什么，一个工作狂，手指在键盘上怼的噼里啪啦的响，和一个坐在靠窗的位置的一个女人。

她背对Bucky坐着，长长的金色头发像瀑布一般垂下，随着脑袋的微微的摆动微微的左右摇晃。她背对着Bucky坐着，穿着一件白衬衫，模模糊糊的可以勾勒出内衣的轮廓。

喉结上下滚动，他走近那个女人，食指微微点了点她肩膀，她回头的那一刹那，Bucky屏住了呼吸，会是她吗？那在像心脏被蚂蚁啃食的骚动在那一刻达到了巅峰，随即又呈滑铁卢一样的转折。

“抱歉，我认错人了。”他抿了抿嘴唇，那是一张典型的亚洲脸，她只是把头发染成了和zoe一样的灰金，她也没有zoe一样橄榄绿的眼睛，但是她带了深蓝色的美瞳。

他瘫坐在另一个空着的卡座上，不得不说卡座的沙发真的很不错，真皮，柔软的恰到好处，手指勾上里面单衣的领口拉了拉，好让自己顺口气。

“先生想喝点什么？”，zoe一身服务生打扮的踱步过来，拿着笔和一个硬皮小本子，低头准备开始记客户需求。

“一杯美式就好，加冰不加糖不加奶。”，他也垂着头，看着桌子的花纹出了神。

对，两个人就这样，你没看见我，我没看见你的，戏剧性的，错过了。

咖啡很快就做好了，冰美式端过来的那一刻，玻璃杯磕上大理石台面发出清脆的一声哀嚎，杯子里的被棕色透明的液体托起的冰块哗啦哗啦的碰撞，那因为凝华而附着在杯壁的水珠互相融合，沿着杯子的线条流到zoe的手上。

一般会附着这么多的水吗？zoe有点疑惑，不由得滞了一下，Bucky也没多想，只想快点喝上咖啡来缓解身体里的燥热，两两皮肤相碰，他下意识的抬头，想说声抱歉，却发现了那一双惊恐的橄榄绿宝石眼。

他并不对她手背的皮肤而感到熟悉，即使那晚他抚摸过多次，对皮肤能有多少感觉？而是对那双美丽的，深邃的，仿佛深处藏有海盗无数金银珠宝的宝箱记忆犹新。

那是一对宝箱，他想，虽然这样的比喻并不优雅，尤其是对女性而言，人们通常比喻眼睛成天上的星星，蔚蓝的海域，还有炽热的火球——太阳，但是在人们的眼里，这些也不如金银珠宝来的吸引人——只是少了一些世俗味。

人的欲望无非对钱财，自由，权利，以及灵魂的互通。

“Bucky？？？”，她登着恨天高的腿有点抖，明明早就给自己做了一个早上的心理建设，但还是下意识的想跑。

开玩笑，强骑了别人这种事，还是挺让人尴尬的。

但Bucky转而抓上了她的手腕，因为太过惊讶，手握的紧紧的，zoe已经能够预想到自己的右手腕马上就会红上一片了。

“你等我一下，我和轮我班的人说声。”Bucky的手一松，zoe就溜进了员工休息室，小腰一扭就从那半掩着的门缝里钻了过去，他又想起自己抚上她脖子的那一刻，隔着皮肤所感受到的，动脉的抽动与声带震动，她哼哼唧唧的呻吟，这也就是为什么，和其他火辣的女演员时，他一点都感受不到做爱所带来的那种野性的原始快感——脑子里全是她皮肤之下所散发的馨香。

“emmm......那么我就问了，您是真的....和我拍了之后，硬不起来了吗？”，zoe小心翼翼的观察着对方的脸色，生怕伤到他的自尊心，好吧，自己说的确实很直白，她想，刚刚应该打手势的。

“啊？.........你听海姆达尔说了些什么？我不是......”

“那是....？”

天啊，Bucky已经能明显感受到那股子热气了，脑袋像十八十九世纪蒸汽火车的煤炉一样发烫，煎块牛排绝对不在话下。

“你靠近点......”

zoe好奇的把耳朵凑了过去，过一会她就后悔了，那几个带着气流的词语汇成的那句话，真是让她当场恨不得找个缝钻进去。

“我.....只能想着你硬起来了.....”

“咳...咳咳..”zoe故意大声的咳了咳演示自己的尴尬，“那....你岂不是失业了？”

完蛋，咋办，把人家饭碗摔了，在线等，好急。

“这倒不是问题，我有另外的工作，就是.....我已经将近2个月没有.....你懂的，我才24。”

zoe大概明白他是什么意思了，她也能理解，24岁好好一小伙子，年轻气盛的，2个月不发泄确实挺憋得慌。

“那.....那么在你的这段时间，我负责？”

“所以，你和他成了炮友？”，芙蕾雅还是一如既往的搅着咖啡，时不时端起来抿一小口。

zoe从手机里Bucky给的私人号码回神，良久，两唇翕动。

“对。”

“oh，艹，为什么没有美男跟我做炮友！！？”，芙蕾雅翻了个白眼，“我胸还比你大。”

“实话说我也觉得我赚了，可是心里总是有种，拐卖了别人家的小乖孩一样。”

“你喜欢他吗？”

“还是喜欢他的肉体？”

“这太难说了芙蕾雅，我们才认识几天。”

“让认识时间见鬼去吧，喜欢就上不喜欢就放弃，磨磨唧唧的像个娘们。”

“ok....?”

“你约了他什么时候？”

“今晚。”

芙蕾雅不可置信的瞪了瞪zoe，半天憋出了一句话。

“孺子可教也。”


End file.
